(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved portable cooking device comprised of a housing having two cooking sections hinged together and disposable in side-by-side relationship to constitute two separate cooking sections and wherein one of the sections is a gas-fired barbecue and the other a gas-fired camp stove with both sections having component parts that can be dismantled for ease of cleaning and repair.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Portable cooking devices are known such as camp stoves or barbecues, but these have many disadvantages such as being bulky and heavy to carry, unsafe to operate, and difficult to clean. Further, these portable type cooking devices usually provide a single cooking section in a base portion thereof and the other section is utilized as a cover. If both sections have heating elements therein, such as electric heating plates, then both sections are superposed whereby to cook foodstuff in between them. Still further, many such portable cooking devices are unsafe to use on a wooden surface such as a table, as the casing thereof overheats and could burn the surface. Still further, many such devices are not self-contained in that accessory parts must be provided separately from the portable unit whereby to complete the assembly of the cooking device when in use.